grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs Taffy
A annoying, stubborn, fat and judgmental lady in Grasmere valley, all she does is complain about everything causing everyone grief who lives in Grasmere Valley. Early Life Born in Cheshire, from a young age she became rather demanding, rude, bossy and also discovered a love of tan. This caused her to be of putting from everyone. She believes people like her but they don't Despite never getting married or being able to have a boyfriend she is referred to as Mrs Taffy, something she done deliberately to gain more aurora and presence about her hoping this will help people be more willing to do whatever she wants. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 7 She is seen going to the hairdressers demanding over everyone there who had gathered there to gossip about her. Zusanna Forster, Janet Herman, Tessa Crab, Meg Robinson, Regina, Nurse Liz Jones, Nanny Prescot and Daisy are all part of the group that are there talking about her when she arrived. Daisy tries to get her to realise that she shouldn't treat people like she has done as she has asked them all over the top, every demanding things. She assumes that they are all her friends but Daisy says that true friends lay down their lives for each other not dictate them. She even mentioned that Crist did just that. While Mrs Taffy initially understands, this speech from Daisy does little to change her. Volume 10 When the Mafia are out trying to take out the entire town, Mrs Taffy is among the victims, along with Chris Hunter, Bridgette Parry, Abigail Williams and Liz Jones. However it turns out that the entire town is playing the game Mafia meaning no one is hurt and everyone had a great time playing the game. Volume 20 At the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards, Mrs Taffy ends up being seated next to Pamela Thornton so Pamela doesn't lust after any man who might sit next to her! The Devon Show Season 6 Episode 4 It's Everyday Yo When Rob Paul, the irritating, vile Youtube sensation moves into the neighborhood in a mansion and causes great havoc, those who were at the planning meeting for trying to get rid of Mrs Campbell with the addition of Mary Bishop and Nanny Prescot as well as Mrs Taffy all have a meeting to try and get rid of Rob Paul. They don't have any good ideas but Nanny Prescot decides they should go into the mansion and force Rob out. They all go but except for Nanny Prescot they all one by one as they get distracted when they arrive at the house. Soon enough after encountering with the talking drunk Chris Greavers, they all come back to Nanny Prescot and fight for the cause to get rid of Rob Paul (except for Mrs Taffy). They see him with his girlfriend Ultra Violet in which he wants to film a stunt of the pair of them on a mattress outside ion fire. He forces her on the mattress but she manages to get off just in time as the mattress is put on fire. Rob ends up on the mattress and catching on fire he jumps down to the pool to stop the flames. the mattress which is on fire also is thrown to the pool and Rob is nearly drowned. After such an experience Rob immediately leaves town embarrassed by the whole affair.